tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Khan and Snake-Eyes
Log Title: Khan and Snake-Eyes Characters: Khan, Lady Jaye, Slip-Stream, Snake-Eyes, and Vipers Location: Secured Medical Cell - Cobra Island Base Year: 2001 TP: None. Secured Medical Cell - Cobra Island Base ''' Cold, bare walls and menacing looking security equipment reminds any prisoners that they are entirely at the tender mercies of Cobra. Large guards in anonymous black armor, their faces obscured by expressionless black visors, remain patched into the security sytems and are ever-alert for trouble. The brig cells themselves are efficient but spartan, leaving their occupants with plenty of time to regret their crimes and speculate upon their bleak future, which is certain to include harsh punishment for their crimes. This brig is unlike any others, however, as it is monitored by medical officers and designed to cater in a way to the severely injured prisoners. After all, it would be a shame to have them die prematurely... Snake-Eyes is brought in by Vipers, restrained, his head bleeding badly, his left leg held at an odd position. Welcome to earth. Khan is currently sitting crouched in a far corner of the cell... His eyes closed he seems to be in some type of trance..... that long tail of his resting quietly wrapped around his feet with just the tip flicking now and then. His nose twitches for a moment sniffing the air.... a whisker wriggles and then his eyes very slowly open... his body doesn't move but them green eyes looks towards the bars of the cell.. he smells something in the air.. the tingle in his nose like tangy iron... salty... Snake-Eyes is probably disregarded painfully into his cell. It takes him a while to move again. He starts to move a hand to his head which is bleeding worse now. He lets out a sound which is strange for him, really. A short, raspy groan. He starts to sit up, wiping his head, blinking around blankly. Where is he? Who is he? What is he doing in this stupid outfit? and who is the guy in the catsuit. Must have got real drunk at some Halloween party. Khan remains crouched and quiet for now as his eyes settle in the strange hairless monkey type being.. who seems to be injured. It has been two days and no one has thought of feeding him so... This injured creature looks mighty tasteful... but one must maintain his warrior control.. she he remains still just to observe this... alien. Snake-Eyes decides to just collapse where he is. Beaten, battered, his family dead, with no knowledge of what's going on. He cannot speak, so tries to communicate in sign language. "Hello" he signs. With a twitch of his ear Khan tilts his head, The creature made a sound... Slightly curious he leans forward and puts a hand down on the floor to support himself... He sniffs again to catch a better scent of what ever this is. He smells like the others... only there is a strong odder of blood in the air as well... something strange and new to him. As he looks towards the bars of the cell again he sees the Guards watching. He has grown to know they are something he hates so the cell vibrates with a deep rumbling growl from his throat.. directed at the Guards. Snake-Eyes tries a nod with the sign to prove he's friendly, hands palms outward. He shakes his head at the catcreature as if trying to calm him down. Khan twists his head back to watch Snake-Eyes. A swift sway of his neck emits a popping sound as if he just cracked his neck.... settling back down in the crouch he lets out a cheek filled huff of air. Snake-Eyes's hands still stay out before him proving hes not a threat. he makes no motions towards or agaisnt the creature, his masked face unreadable. Head injuries make things seem different. He starts to curl up a bit, remembering bits and pieces. He whispers. Its a barely audible sound, a hoarse sound that requires him to use all his breathing air. Prehaps this is why he doesn't speak. He says one word. "Scarlett..." From Khan's position there is a soft clicking sound... possibly made by a tongue..then a very soft rumble that copys the sound Snake-Eyes made...... "Sssssscarrrrrrrrlett..." Snake-Eyes then starts to give in to this need for unconsciousness. Head wounds do that. Make one very..very tired. He blinks as the word is repeated. He nods distantly. Khan draws in a deep breath and goes back to crouching in the corner and not moving... moving seems to hurt so he refrains from doing it too much.... He rests his hand on his left side... Where is Injury from a day or so ago was located.... he rumbles to himself in a soft gurgle then tilts his arm forward and opens a small view screen on his forearm.. checking something. Snake-Eyes is semiconscious where he was laid, trying hard not to give in to this urge to sleep. His head has several deep lacerations, he has a few broken ribs and a broken leg. Khan keeps watching this injured human with a strange fascination... and some confusing... after a while he slowly moves closer and examines the wounds... But still has no clue about human physiology.. so how would he know if this was normal or not. Snake-Eyes warily watches the tiger costumed man look over his wounds. He doesn't make a sound this human. Khan gives an animalistic snort and soft growl then looks down at Snake-eyes Body.... seeing that he is leaking like a stuck water balloon he figures it cant exactly be good... and If he is locked in here with him these other creatures cant like him either. So with some sharp claws he dismantles Snake-eyes garment probably his shirt and uses the cloth to put a crude bandage on Snake-Eyes head wound. Snake-Eyes's chest under his shirt is a map of scars from his many encounters. This is not the first time he was captured by Cobra, nor is it doubtedly his last. He stirs slightly as the tiger wraps his masked head, his ribs under his shirt are blackened and heavily bruised. He makes a soft salute and a nod in a way of thanks. As Khan notes the scars he runs his claw along one then looks down into the Humans eyes. For the first time making direct eye contact he twitches a cheek then goes back to making sure the head stops bleeding... With a bit of frustration since he had assumed it would stop bleeding much quicker. Snake-Eyes's eyes are a dark blue shade, its hard to look at them under his visor, but if you could see them, they would be half closed, his pupils slightly dialated as he is trying to fight off shock. Khan sits back into a crouch again only this time near Snake-Eyes... His first aid knowledge is limited and as for other species... its pretty much non existent. So he just watches the human, having done all he can. Snake-Eyes tries to convey his thanks in some way. The only thing he can do is nod and give an ok sign as he is mute. Khan remains crouched... showing little sign of understanding even of Snake-Eyes Body language. But once again his attention is drawn to the guards and he rumbles in a low and displeased tone. With a slight glance down at his arm again he takes note of a blue flickering display. Snake-Eyes motions to the guards. then to khan. then to the door, trying to convey some sort of messasge. Khan glances down to Snake-eyes and his lip raises a bit showing a fang.... unnoticed to the guards he tilts his left forearm a bit and you hear a *CHING!* seeing two very shark wrist blades.... If he is trying to tell something... its rather clear. Snake-Eyes nods to Khan, and tries to move to a crouch, motioning him down into one. He makes a shove a very weak shove at khan. points to the guard, and winks as if trying to goad him into a fake fight. Khan snarls a grunt and smacks Snake-eye back... a little big harder then Snake probably expected.. Snake-Eyes winces, and shakes his head at khan shoving back gentler. One of the guards turns his head "Keep it down in there!" Khan snarls loud and gets up picking up the Med Table and throws it hard against the door.. *Ka-CRASH!!* Snake-Eyes staggers to his feet, waiting for the guards to come. The guard has left, going to get more friends, the door has a crack in it from the table. He does a flying kick at the crack, trying to break it off it's hinges. Khan shrugs and can figure out what this creature is trying to do... so he joins in by ramming the door with his shoulder.. The Door starts to give way. Snake Eyes goes for another kick at the door, with a lot of his remaining strength. Unfortunately, Snake-Eyes doesn't succeed in getting it open. Alarm sirens can be heard ringing through the base. Khan rams the door once.. and grunts... then back up and hurls himself at the door again attempting to give that last shove to send it into the other room. WHAM! The door goes flying off it's hinges, probably hitting the first few soldiers who are comming to detain the prisoners! Snake Eyes nods in respect for the large, strong kitty, and points down the west hall. He knows the guards come from the east...hes done this before. Khan stumbles out of the cell with surprise... he didn't expect the door to give way already so he lands on the door that landed on a guard.. *grunt.. owe... groan.* the man goes as Khan stands up and nods to Snake-Eyes heading West. Snake-Eyes manages to run along, trying not to bleed a trail. The guards are approaching, the -click-click of weaponry being aimed can be heard from the east. Snake-Eyes points at a vent in the ceiling. He cups his hands in a foothold and motions to the guy in the catsuit. Khan shakes his head and crouches down.. as if offering for Snake-eyes to go first... Snake-Eyes shows a sign of trust to the cat. He uses the cat's hands as a foothold, jumping for the vent. Soon, a black gloved hand reaches down to pull up the kitty. With a push Khan helps Snake-Eyes up.. then turns himself and leaps up digging his claws into the side of the vent then grips the offered hand and pulls himself inside. Snake-Eyes bellycrawls along the vent hoping the kitty isnt too big to fit as well. The sound of guards below can be heard, gunshots are fired up into the vent at the two. Snakes ducks down and curls to the right, against the supports. Khan is a tight fit in the vent... and his suit isn't making the catlike crawl very silent either. As the guards fire a few shots through the vent one of the bullets manages to hit Khan's chest armor and it deflects off it with a blue spark sending it out the side of the vent... Khan growls irritated and continues to crawl quicker. Snake-Eyes continues to crawl along, turning his head to see his accomplice as he sees him get shot. He stops a moment to see if Khan is ok. Once he sees his partner is allright, he continues, to the next level, moving upwards through the vents. Moving in a most inhuman like manner Khan follows on after the strange alien... He does seem quite natural at climbing as he makes his way up the vent to the next level. Snake-Eyes starts to climb along as well, gunshots, angry Vipers heard below. He continues on his way, out of the medical level. Khan hurrys along with Snake-Eyes.. not giving much care for the Vipers who must be close... He just wants to get out of here... and fast. Snake-Eyes follows along, hoping the Vipers don't shoot out the vent in front of them. He finally gets to the end of the vent and to the elevator shaft. Instead of taking the lift proper, he jumps from the vent to the elevator shaft, to the cords, ready to climb his way up. With a grunt Khan jumps out after Snake-Eyes... watching as he starts to climb the cable... he tilts his head... then shrugs and opens his arm computer and taps on its control.... the Kitty slowly hovers up to Snake-Eyes Level the Static discharge of the suits magnetic drive makes your hair stand on end. Snake-Eyes slides out of the vent met by the sound of alarms and guards a the post, ready to shoot at hte two. Rolling away from the shots, Snakes looks for any unmanned boats..or planes..anything. Khan leaps out after Snake Eyes and crouches down as more bullets fly... He growls and is starting to lose his patience with these aliens... so he reaches down to his hip and slides his claws over the small pack there... he inserts two claws and pulls the pack away from his body like it where some rubbery substance which forms into what looks like a hand weapon of some sort... What the Cat has a weapon and didn't tell you ?..... With a Snarl Khan aims at the Vipers and fires his weapon... There is a static discharge around his hand and a bright blue lash sends a bolt of blue plasma at the Vipers who dive out of the way as it hits with a Crackling jolt almost sounding like Thunder. Snake-Eyes blinks as lightening goes through vipers leaving them a momentarily lapse in troopers- and a chance to escape. He gives a thumbs up at the cat, as his weapons were taken away and runs through the mowed down vipers, heading for the docks, and possibly freedom Khan gives a satisfactory snort and heads after Snake Eyes at a good steady pace... he catches up and rumbles grabbing onto Snake Eyes picking him up by the hips. Snake-Eyes ducks out of the way to avoid a blast not expecting the cat to try to pick him up. Khan rarrs and ducks out of the way.. the shot was a little too close.. he darts in again and grabs Snake Eyes... This time lifting them both off the ground and into the air... Small jets on Khan's back pulls you higher into the air... Snake-Eyes blinks as they are lifted up. He must be dreaming or something. THe vipers are scurrying to their rattlers, unsure wether to chase or not... Khan holds onto Snake-Eyes Securely as he speeds up... The wind ripping past at a good speed... it sure is windy up here as he leaves the Vipers in the dust and heads off towards more larger land. Snake-Eyes clenches to the catguy with one thought in his mind. (dont drop me ...dont drop me..) Khan closes eventually on the South Florida Coast near Miami and touches down on Miami beach... which in the day time could be a spectacular site... but its night so there aren't any people around except a drunk bum who tosses his bottle away after looking at a Cat carrying a Ninja... whats next.. Bunnys Khan carefully sets Snake-Eyes down near this evident settlement. Snake-Eyes starts to draw a box on the ground with a reciever as if wondering if the cat has a radio. He looks around for a safe place for them to rest and hole up, his legs quivering. Khan crouches down and looks at the sand Drawing... he examines it and is sure that it's some type of device. Not quite sure he mimics one of the humans body movements and shrugs... not knowing what it means he waves his claws through the sand erasing the drawing. Snake-Eyes looks around, shaking his head as he points towards the city. Prehaps hes trying to think of sanctuary. With an unsure glance Khan looks towards the city and isn't so sure going there is such a good idea... but still he offers the alien his hand to help him up. Snake-Eyes shakes his head. THe city isnt a good idea, is what he was trying to convey. He wonders if there are any safe palces. Miami Beach isnt exactly an empty spot either. Khan looks around and isn't sure what the alien wants... but he isn't too cozy being out in the open so he heads up a Life guard tower ramp and forces the door open... he looks down at Snake-Eyes and points inside. Snake-Eyes thinks this might be the safest place. And prehaps there might be a radio transmitter up there as well. He starts up the tower, his body quivering as if ready to collapse at any minute Khan notes the slight quivering of Snake-eyes limbs and moves to assist him inside.. closing the door behind them his suit glow seems to provide a most eerie blue light cover in here. Snake-Eyes looks around the tower, finding a CB radio. Hot damn. Lets hope this reciever can be rewired. e maybe ?... he notes Snake-Eyes has located a device and he watches cautiously... One never knows this alien could turn on him now that he is out of dangers reach. Joe Snake-Eyes sends a morse code SOS message on a radio transmitter. Khan cocks his head watching Snake-Eyes... he finally figures out what the device is and moves over sitting down beside Snake-Eyes. He emits a soft chirp and looks at the Radio. Joe Slip-Stream crackles online, sounding sleepy, but quickly waking up "Who's that? What's your location?*pause*That you, Snakey? Joe Snake-Eyes morses out the lat/longitude of Miami Beach. Khan rumbles hearing the Radio respond. Joe Lady Jaye says, "Snake-eyes!?" Joe Lady Jaye says, "How did..when..no, wait..never mind, just hang on and we'll be there to get you shortly. Slip-stream, if I meet you can you fly us there?" Joe Slip-Stream is now very awake "Sure Jaye... On my way Snakey! Do you need medical attention?" Sound of getting dressed quickly. From the helicopter, Slip-Stream receives a radio transmission. Miami Beach at night is still a wonderful place to Visit... The star filled sky.. the sound of the surf.. the Lights of the city in the background. The Morce code signal leads to here... But there is nothing in sight but a Life guard tower.. and a babbeling drunk who sits on the beach tossing his bottle into the surfe muttering something about Half naked Ninjas and a massive cat like thing... Joe Snake-Eyes doesnt answer. He morses out. "Have another Cobra prisoner with me. In a cat costume." From the helicopter, Slip-Stream sends a radio transmission. Joe Lady Jaye says, "...cat costume?" Joe Slip-Stream mutters something along the lines of unnecesary cruelty, and some stuff that's unprintable. Snake-Eyes props his broken form up against the tower, waiting for response. He coughs a bit, as the adrenelyne of the escape wears off the pain returns. Khan is inside the life guard tower with Snake-Eyes watching him and sure that he will get help soon enough... Snake-Eyes is up in the tower with aforementioned cat like thing. His shirt has been ripped away, he is weaponless, propped up against the tower, using the radio within to call for help. His legs are at a strange position, his ribs are blackened and red in places, more then a few appear broken by sight alone. His head is wrapped in what looks like the remains of his shirt, covered in glistening moisture against the night sky, which smells like blood. A Tomahawk Helicopter approaches full speed over the mainland, flying dangerously low over the treetops as it heads in on the coordinates. In the cockpit are Lady Jaye, and Slip-Stream, who was sterring the whirlybird. "Do you see them yet?" he asks his passenger as the pilot turns to head down the beach in the large Tommyhawk helicopter From the helicopter, Lady Jaye shakes her head. "No, not yet," she says. Snake-Eyes scrounges around for anything that can be used for a flare. Khan snarls as his ears twitch and pick up the sounds of another machine.. sounding somewhat like the Cobra Transport he first encountered.. he draws once more the pistol looking device and covers the door. Snake-Eyes finds nothing, that wobbly greyness is returning. He stays still, not moving to the sound of antoehr device comming, prehaps thinking it might be cobra too. Joe Lady Jaye says, "Snake-eyes, we're at your coordinates, give us a sign!" From the helicopter, Gregory Boyajian looks out his window at the beach, trusing Jaye to check the other side "Nothing here yet..." he sees the lifeguard tower ahead, and gets an idea. The large chopper, devinitely not a cobra chopper, makes its way down. "Maybe they're in that tower... it would have a radio." He pauses before touching down, hesitating because of the possibility of a trap. Snake-Eyes looks over at the radio getting a response. he digs around for anything that he coudl use as a signal, motioning to the catguy to put the weapon down. Snake-Eyes finds the only thing that could be considered a flare here. A large flashlight. He turns it on and puts it at the window of the tower like a light on a lighthouse. Lets hope that helps. Khan carefully puts down his weapon but still looks a little nervous at the door... From the helicopter, Lady Jaye spots the light too and while it might be a coincidence, it's the best sign they've gotten all night. "There!" she says. "Get as close as you can to that light and bring us down." The Tomahawk Helicopter turns immediately towards the light, beaming its powerful headlights towards the tower as it hovers there. Slip-Stream holds the chopper steadily with an expert hand. Nodding, he says "This is a little strange... think it might be a trap?" but he does bring it down carefully. Snake-Eyes shakes his head at the catguy, motioning to his gunhand. He motions at the radio and gives a thumbs up as if trying to convey the message of "friends." Khan crouches down as the bright lights from the chopper come through the door... he looks to Snake-eyes again and sees him trying to tell him something with the Radio.. he puts one and one together and figures this is who he called.. he slowly puts his weapon away but keeps crouched out of the way. Snake-Eyes tries to stand to look out of the tower and see who is comming. Wobbling to his feet, the ninja smiles in relief upon recognition of the chopper. He makes a lurching stagger for the door, leaning against it as he looks out. From the helicopter, Lady Jaye hrmms. "Could be," she says, checking her 9mm. "If it is, I want one of them alive so we can find out where Snake-Eyes really is...you found us a landing zone yet?" From the helicopter, Gregory Boyajian nods "You could say that." and with that, the still half-asleep pilot, with mussed hair and a half-untucked shirt, puts the chopper down gently right in front of the tower, cutting power with perfect timing. He leaves the headlights on as he picks up his own gun. "Shall we join the party?" Snake-Eyes starts to open the door, motioning to the cat to stay behind. He sees the chopper land, and recognises it as a tomahawk. He narrows his eyes a bit, trying to stay upright on a broken leg, which causes pain to shoot through his body. Training..remember training. Force pain out..like water through a stream... The shirtless, injured ninja brings his flashlight with him, the only weapon he has now save his own body which has got him this far. he shines the light out trying to identify people. From the helicopter, Lady Jaye nods. 'Let's go,' she says, climbing out of the Tomahawk. "But stay back, you're our best chance of getting out of here if things go south." From the helicopter, Gregory Boyajian nods and follows Jaye out. "Gotcha." slipping out, he shields his eyes from the light, looking quite dishiveeled in his half-alseep state. Relucantly he stays behind, knowing how much Flint would worry if Jaye got hurt. Khan remains crouched and wasn't planning on leaving the confines of the lifeguard hut just yet... he isn't exactly too trusting of Snake-eyes yet.. even though he hasn't done anything yet to say he was bad like Cobra. Lady Jaye heads for the lifeguard tower, half-crouched to make herself as small a target as she can, since, well the average sand beach provides about as much cover as the bikinis the college girls wear there. "Snake-eyes?" she calls. "You there? Come on out, if you can!" Snake-Eyes opens the door to the tower, motioning Khan forward. He comes out warily taking each step as if its extremely pained. Gregory Boyajian remains by the Tomahawk as Snakey comes into view, his eyes widening in horror at his friends' condition. He says several things to himself and remains there, watching the water and the beach alertly. Khan slowly rises to his feet/paws and stops a moment... He has suppressed the pain his wound was giving him that he received a few days ago... he then moves out after Snake-Eyes being slightly taller then the Ninja... by About a foot ?.. he stands there and narrows his eyes at the Choppers Spotlight... His eyes reflecting it like a mirror almost with a green hue. Lady Jaye is more concerned about Snake-Eyes and so misses the important detail that the really tall guy wtih him is a big cat alien for several moments as she turns to holler for the medic they brougth along to get out here and help get Snake-Eyes back to the chopper. It's only when the medic himself steps out and says something along the lines of "Holy *Shit* what's THAT?!" that she turns back around and blinks at Khan. "...ohmygod..." Slip-Stream stares at Khan too. "Woah... that's one big tabby." he says, moving forwards to be beside Jaye. "Let me go first Jaye. You can fly that chopper as good as I can." he says quietly, wanting to get Snakey's down ASAP. Khan stands there not moving.... Even though this response is better then the other humans gave him... He will for years to come beat up anyone showing him a stun gun that is for sure. Lucky for Jaye she's holding a 9mm, then. She nods her head, fighting back her own xenophobia. Damnit, she should be used to aliens by now, even if she doesn't like them. She shouldn't let Slip-stream risk himself like that...but then again, how much more damage would she do if she made a phobia induced misstep? "...go ahead," she says. "But be careful...it..it may not be sentient..." Snake-Eyes signs "He's friendly. Armed..but friendly." He tries to motion the medics away for a moment as he tries to talk his friends out of attacking Khan "He was being held by cobra as well. that might make him a friend." Standing there Khans armor has an almost hypnotic blue glow to it.. parts of it waving like ripples of deep water in the ocean as he stands there. Bright green eyes watch lady Jade now since she seems to be pointing a weapon at him. So far he makes no hostile moves towards her or anyone here. After all he has never been the first to shoot. Slip-Stream nods and pats her shoulder, keeping his own weapon out... but there's three little facts that Slippy does in the field... firstly, the first round in his weapon is empty. The second, the safety is on. the third, his finger is on the triggerguard. He does this to avoid friendly fire. Now if only he can get something like that on his bird's weaponry. "Gotcha Snake-eyes." he calls up, leading the way up to the tower, the medics behind him. Taking a position to the side, he stares at Khan a moment. Snake-Eyes signs "It understands some basic body language..thats about it" he explains. Khan is currently feeling like an American tourist in France... Everyone talks strange... and smells worse... the sights are pretty.. but you wish you could go home. Snake-Eyes wobbles a bit but manages to stay upright, still bleeding heavily. His skin is tight to his form from not eating or drinking for over a week. He lets his fractured leg rest, sitting against a tree for a moment, holding his broken ribs. Slip-Stream reaches Snake-Eyes, swallowing hard as he sees his friends' wounds. the medics hesitate before coming forwards, covering the ninja with a blanket before gently layin ghim on a stretcher for transport back to base... or the nearest hospital, as it seems to have to be done. Slippy looks at Khan again..oO(We can't just leave the thing here. but is he really a safe ally? And how would ya tell? Maybe It'll be nice if we got him some catnip) Snake-Eyes signs, "He helped me escape.." as the medics move him down, his motions slowing. The bandages on his head seem to be made from his shirt, torn as if by a sharp blade. Snake-Eyes signs, "He helped me escape.." as the medics move him down, his motions slowing. The bandages on his head seem to be made from his shirt, torn as if by a sharp blade. Lady Jaye lets Slipstream handle the alien, she goes to help the medic with Snake-Eyes. "Easy Snakes," she says. "Do you know his name or anything?" Snake-Eyes shakes his head. Snake-Eyes then starts to cough pretty violently, curling up against the blankets and the stretcher. "Scarlett and Timber are dead." he signs. Khan isnt to sure of the others but he does start to Follow Snake-Eyes since he was so helpful in escaping to begin with. Slip-Stream stands as Khan starts to follow Snake's stretcher. He hesitates, not having a clue what to do with this very much taller cat than him. Deciding the best thing to start with, is to show that slippy meant no harm. Doing so of course meant the pilot puts his pistol away as a show of nonhostility. Lady Jaye shakes her head. "No they're not Snake-eyes,' she says, softly. "I was talking to Scarlett this afternoon, she's fine. Timber's fine, though both of them are worried about you." Snake-Eyes signs, "I saw proof...piece of charred uniform.." his signs are slowing as his eyes shut a bit. Head hurts so much from multiple fractures. So very tired... Lady Jaye takes Snake-eyes' hand, squeezing it gently. "she's alive, Snake-eyes," she says. "I'd never lie to you about that." Snake-Eyes nods in relief, his free hand clenching in anger. More lies for the commander to pay for. Khan's eyes Move from Lady Jade to Snake eyes as they talk... he tries to follow there conversation but still the language is alien to him so he has no clue what there saying but figures its a vocal form of communication. Slip-Stream blinks as Khan ignores him. Stepping up to the alien, he offers his palm, up, and empty. Then he taps his chest "Slip-Stream." Khan walks just past Slip-Stream having ignored his weapon all together since he assumes Snake-eyes as conveyed to them he means no harm. Khan stops and looks at Slip-Stream and tilts his head... He once more repeats something he did in the Cell with Snake-Eyes.... a clicking sound from his tongue followed by a rumbled huff of air sounding like, "Sss SS Lip!... Ssss trrrrrem" Lady Jaye looks over toward Slip-stream and Khan. "..how goes?" she asks Slip-stream. Slip-Stream hopes that's a good sign... he wasn't good with animals. Not even as a kid, his goldfish kept dying and his uncle's dog bit him. Then a horse stepped on his foot the other month at the president's inaguration. Nope he wasn't an animal person. Perking up as Khan tries his name, he looks at Jaye "Uh... Good. I think." looking back at Khan, he repeats "Slip... Stream." Khan reaches out and taps Slip-stream in the chest and rumble/hisses out once more, "Ssslip, sSsstrrream." Snake-Eyes lets himself limpen on the stretcher as the medics work to stabilize him. After taking off the bandages around his head, there will be a /lot/ of bleeding, as well as around his left leg, and internal bleeding in his ribcage. The ninja has seen better days. However, he turns his head to a side to watch the conversation between slippy and khan. He nods encouragingly at Khan before wincing as a medic gives him a happy shot. Lady Jaye stays quietly near Snake-eyes, fighting the urge to interrupt, knowing from experience that languages are difficult to pick up one on one, let alone when two folks are gabbling at you. Slip-Stream manages not to flinch as Khan taps him, instead nodding "Yeah... Slip Stream." he then reaches out and after a moment's hesitation taps Khan's chest, very gently and hoping the cat wouldn't get the wrong idea. With another curious tilt of the head... the large Felinoid rumbles out steadily, "Khan..." he then looks over to Snake-Eyes knowing he is hurt... a soft purr says, "Scarrrrlet.." Slip-Stream blinks, almost missing the cat's name in the hissypurr of Khan's voice. "Uh... pardon?" Snake-Eyes gives a slight smile to Khan as he hears the repitition. The cat has a good memory, it seems. He winces again, eyes shutting softly as he moves his head a bit, trying hard to stay awake. He knows he has head injuries. He knows its a bad idea to sleep but it sounds so good. Khan turns to look back at Slip-Stream as he says pardon.. he just lets out a huff of air that flutters his cheeks a little. Lady Jaye also blinks. '...Scarlett?" she says. '..no..wait..he must've heard Snake-eyes say the name.." Slip-Stream hmmms and thinks about this... obviously being up this late messed with Slippy's mind a little. Holding up his hand he splits his fingers between the ring and middle finger and says "How." Khan erfs.. and closes his fist and puts it to his chest... assuming its some type of salute or something... Lady Jaye tries not to snicker. 'Oh you better not let Spirit catch you doing that, Slippy.." Slip-Stream says, "Don't worry. He already has." He blinks at khan again, then nods. "Uh... right." that salute was close to the american's weird Hand-over-Heart-God-Save-The-Queen schtick. He points to himself "Slip-Stream." then to Khan and waits again. Khan rumbles out once more repeating himself, "Karrhaaan.." Slip-Stream tips his head to listen "Karn?" Snake-Eyes shivers softly. He'd like to stay awake and help khan learn of earth and the wonderful things his people need here. Like tidy box, meow mix, and tuna. But instead, that hurt comes when he tries to breathe, to move, to think. His hand starts to limpen in jaye's, feeling cold and clammy as he starts to let himself pass out. Khan shakes his head.. and attempts to pronounce it in a way more possible for this alien to say maybe... "Khan.." Slip-Stream listens, then says "Khan... " guessing that was close enough, and him wanting to get back to his nice warm bed at the Pitt. He turns to look at Jaye and Snakey "His name's Khan... How's Snakes?" Lady Jaye says "He's hurt bad, but I think we got him in time." Khan looks around and twitches slightly in pain... he has been powered up for way too long and its starting to harm him more... with a simple tap on his wrist computer he Merrows and deactivates his suits power which then stops glowing and parts of it vanish... other parts transform into smaller peaces. Now you can see that Khan has been injured himself.. his left side covered in what seems like blue blood.. but the wound has almost completely healed by itself. khan deactivates his armors power relays and growls as its up-links disconnect from his neural structure. As the deactivation comes to an end the armors body parts lose there shimmering blue glow. Snake-Eyes is very quiet on his stretcher, his chest moving in short, painful rasps. He signs slowly "What are we gonna do with Khan? Wonder if he's hungry.." Khan stumbles a little but catches himself on the Lifeguard huts ramp rail. Snake-Eyes hopes we arent food to him. Slip-Stream nods "Let's get going then." he woahs as Khan stumbles, and actually steps up to help support the large cat, out of reflext "Let's hurry... they both need a medic. As for food, we'll see what we can find at base." Snake-Eyes signs "Wonder if he eats tuna." Lady Jaye chuckles at Snakes. Khan leans lightly on Slip-stream.. he isn't hurt as bad as Snake-eyes in fact is already recovering.. but even his species suffers some bad effects when a twelve inch silver of hull impalas your side. Slip-Stream manages to support Khan, guesturing the medics to get Snake-eyes into the chopper as the pilot starts to make his way with Khan towards the tommy. Khan follows along with Slips and now that parts of his armor have vanished.. Slips can smell just how bad a Feline can smell after being cramped up in a cockpit for 3 weeks.. then crashing on a planet... and bleeding into your fur... Snake-Eyes lays back, letting himself limpen further, his breathing becomming a bit erratic as he starts to let himself sleep. Lady Jaye helps hte medic carry Snake-eyes to the helicopter Slip-Stream follows last, letting Khan sit in the front seat, so Jaye can A), not have to sit by him and B) watch over Snakey. Then Slippy sits beside Khan, doing up the cat's safety belt for him before doing his own up. Then he picks up the earmuffs. Snake-Eyes is very still as he is loaded in. Sure he's broke in and out of Cobra Island more times then he can count but he's also been in /this/ position a lot of times too. About as many times as Skyfire has, I'll bet Khan curiously lifts his arms as Slip-stream Straps him in.. He seems to understand what is happening and he does look over the controls of this craft... Keeping his hands away from any switches.. who knows he wouldn't want to Hit the Anti matter discharge or the Core Self destruct.. Slip-Stream points to Khan's earmuffs, then puts his own on. Khan looks down.. then picks them up with his clawed fingers and slides them up over his ears... that cutely peek out with the tips on top. Slip-Stream grins and nods, then starts up the rotors of the tommy. Forget about safety checks. The blades whirr to life, and carefully the helicopter lifts off. Through his microphone he says to JAye "Nearest Horsepistol or straight to the Pitt?" The Drunk on the beach who has been watching all this is looking in disbelief.. he has now seen everything.. a half naked Ninja.. a massive Cat.. a helicopter.... what next.. massive Alien Robots.. he looks at his bottle again and dumps it out... Lady Jaye says "The Pit, not like we can take Khan to the nearest mercy general." '''Hangar - Sub-Level One - GI Joe Headquarters Far larger than the motorpool, and probably GI Joe HQ itself, this sprawling underground complex holds the various aerial vehicles from Sky Strikers and Dragonflies to SHARCs and even a few of the new experimental X-19s. Small tractors carry crews, weapons, and ammunition. Large C-10 Starlifters also sit nearby, waiting to be on-loaded with vehicles from the motorpool, while a series of elevators and runways lead outside. Khan watches Slip-stream pilot the entire way... He seems fascinated with the operation of this craft.. Primitive.. still it gets the job done.... once they land he removes his headset and puts it down.. then attempts to take off the seat straps. Slip-Stream doesn't say much on the way home. He was almost falling asleep at the controls. Fortunately, he manages to land the thing properly. It takes a few moments before he turns to khan and shows him what Buttons are for. Snake-Eyes has fallen asleep on his stretcher-- probably not the best of things for someone with head injuries. He rests rather peacefully. Lady Jaye climbs out of the chopper with snakes and the medic, getting a couple corpmen to take the other side of the stretcher while she heads off with the medic to make sure medbay's prepared. Slip-Stream woahs again "You okay man?" he asks Khan, offering his shoulder again "Let's get ya to medbay to get you fixed... err, fixed up, right? Then a spare room for the night." Khan gets up with some help and leans on Slips once more following where ever he takes him... He is a little unstable at the moment the withdrawal of the suits neural interface taking its tole on his equilibrium and strength. Infirmary - First Floor - GI Joe Headquarters The base infirmary is a spacious room, with high ceilings, blue tile floors, and plenty of room in which to walk around. The place is brightly lit by row upon row of fluorescent lighting. There are about six beds ready for use, with room for about four more if necessary. Each bedside is surrounded by state-of-the-art medical equipment, in addition to the more standard medbay fare like trays of supplies and such. While not a place to set someone's mind and soul at ease...it's a place to spend time healing...to watch the large, industrial-grade 12-hour clock on the wall, and consider the virtues of being more careful. Snake-Eyes is moved to a medbed hooked to equipment he needs to survive and the like. Khan follows in.. seeming happy that Snake-Eyes is now getting the medical attention he so urgently requires... as for himself.. he finds a spot and sits down quietly rumbling to himself as he looks at his own wound. Slip-Stream sighs and straightens, then looks at Khan a moment "are you gonna be ok?" He asks. Of course Khan hasn't a clue what Slip-Stream is saying but he looks up anyway as he is talked too... He then looks back down at his wound and grabs a peace of medical cloth and pushes it at the wound for a bit. It's not even bleeding anymore and seems to just have acted up because of all the movement. END log edited by BZero Return to Logs page Return to Transformers Universe category:Logs